Kodak
Eastman Kodak Co., Rochester (NY), is an American film maker and camera maker. For at least three quarters of the 20th century it played the dominant role in worldwide photography business. http://static.flickr.com/72/215259034_f5365c5f72.jpg Kodak used to stick a reminder onto its cameras' backs to remind of the appropriate sort of film History Kodak is an American company founded in 1881 as Eastman Dry Plate Company by George Eastman in Rochester, a town in the north of the state of New York in the United States. Eastman's goal in life was to simplify and to popularize photography. The first step towards that goal was the camera he introduced in 1888 which had a builtin 100-exposure roll film and did cost 25$, a huge amount. The camera had to be sent back to the factory each time when the film was full. The customer got his camera back with new film roll loaded into it, and the developped film. After years of advertising the brand Kodak the company was renamed to Eastman Kodak Co. In 1900 Eastman had reached his goal, offering the Brownie rollfilm camera which did cost only 1$ including a 6 exposure film. Further film rolls did cost only 15 cents. The Brownie has been used until 1970. Kodak used to have autonomous branches in other countries, which developed their own lines of products, as Ford did for cars. (The German branch Kodak AG, which made the famous Retina models, is discussed in a separate page, as is Kodak Ltd. (UK).) http://static.flickr.com/94/271837537_3526d1e4ab_m.jpg At its peak, the company was huge and made everything connected with photography: cameras, lenses (including some of the best lenses of the mid-20th century), film, and processing chemicals and equipment, in addition to photographic materials used in the graphic arts industry (for example, for printing). It also conducted important photographic research and development. 60.000 people were working for Kodak in Rochester. The most popular Kodak cameras were the ones for 126 film cartridges. The first of these cameras had been launched in 1963. Until 1976 60.000.000 Instamatic cameras had been sold, six times more than all competitors together did sell of this camera type. In the same year camera engineer Steven Sasson developped Kodak's first digital still camera (for 0.1 megapixel black&white exposures), based on newest CCD technology. But Kodak didn't realize the huge value of this invention and delayed the production of digital consumer cameras until it was too late to enter the digital market successfully. In August 2006 it abandoned the production of digital cameras by outsourcing the production to Flextronics, an all-and-everything OEM manufacturer in Singapore. 35mm film cameras http://static.flickr.com/51/147141596_36ebe2147a_t.jpg * Kodak Signet 30 * Kodak 35 RF * Kodak Signet 35 * Kodak Stereo * Kodak disposable * Kodak S100 * Kodak Ektra * Retina: see Kodak AG 828 Bantam * Kodak Bantam * Kodak Flash Bantam * Kodak Pony 828/135 roll film cameras * Kodak No. 1 http://static.flickr.com/49/151206332_a5d0e65c17_t.jpg 105 film * Folding Pocket Kodak 116 film * Kodak 1A Autographic Junior 118 film * No. 3 Folding Pocket Kodak Model F 120 film 120 film, folder * Kodak No. 120 * Kodak No. 2 Hawkette * Pocket Kodak No. 1 * Pocket Kodak No. 1a * Pocket Kodak No. 2c * Pocket Kodak No. 3a * Pocket Kodak Junior No. 1 * Pocket Kodak Junior No. 1a http://static.flickr.com/48/168465073_2118b92c21_t.jpg * Pocket Kodak No. 1 series II with autographic 120 film * Pocket Kodak No. 1a series II * Pocket Kodak Special No. 1 * Pocket Kodak Special No. 1a * Pocket Kodak Special No. 2c * Pocket Kodak Special No. 3 120 film, box * No. 2 Beau Brownie (original Art Deco fancy camera) * Brownie Junior 120 * 50th Anniversary 1880 to 1930 * Hawk-eye No. 2 123 film * No. 4 Folding Pocket Kodak Model B 127 film http://static.flickr.com/94/271837543_b45f0c6453_t.jpg * Kodak Boy Scout * Vest Pocket Kodak * Kodak Brownie 127 * Kodak Brownie Starflex 620 film * Kodak Duaflex IV * Kodak Hawkeye * Jiffy Kodak Series II * Kodak Six 20 Plate cameras http://static.flickr.com/59/169227865_19f87ad4ce_t.jpg Folding plate cameras * 3A Film Plate Special Premo * Kodak Recomar cameras for cartridged film 126 film * Instamatic 104 Camera * Instamatic 204 Camera * Instamatic 304 Camera * Instamatic 404 Camera * Hawkeye Instamatic R4 110 film * Star 110 Camera * Pocket Instamatic 50 Camera * Fisher-Price 100 Camera * Mickey-Matic Camera APS film http://static.flickr.com/62/179059378_f07ca34654_t.jpg * Advantix 2000AUTO * Advantix 4100ix zoom * Advantix F300 * Advantix T550 cameras for special films Kodak disc film * Kodak disc 3000 * Kodak disc 4000 * Kodak disc 4100 Instant (film) Cameras * Kodak Analyst * Kodak Champ Kodamatic * Kodak Colorburst 50 http://static.flickr.com/29/57949245_c2541fc98f_t.jpg * Kodak Colorburst 250 * Kodak EK2 * Kodak EK4 * Kodak EK6 * Kodak The Handle * Kodak Happy Times (Coca-Cola) Camera * Kodak Kodamatic 960 * Kodak Party Time * Kodak Party Time II * Kodak Partyflash II * Kodak Pleaser * Kodak Pleaser II * Kodak Trimprint 920 * Kodak Trimprint 940 Digital Cameras http://static.flickr.com/10/14573519_334d5c6f4c_t.jpg * Kodak CX4200 * Kodak CX7330 * Kodak DC40 * Kodak DC50 * Kodak DC20 * Kodak DC210 * Kodak DC210+ * Kodak DC260 * Kodak DC265 * Kodak DC290 * Kodak DX4530 * Kodak DCS 460c * Kodak DC4800 * Kodak DC6230 * Kodak DX6490 * Kodak DX7440 * Kodak DX7590 * Kodak DX7630 * Kodak EasyShare C663 * Kodak EasyShare CX6445 * Kodak EasyShare DX4900 * Kodak P850 * Kodak P880 Links * kodakmanuals.com ~ Kodak folding, box, antique, Kodak 35mm film camera manuals. Some in PDF (Adobe 5.0 required to open) and some in HTML. From www.kodakmanuals.com or www.orphancameras.com 600dpi full page readable printouts * orphancameras.com ~ Kodak camera manuals, Kodak booklets, Kodak lenses and supplies from 1920's & 1930's, Kodakery magazine issues, mail order catalogs of old Kodak cameras. 600dpi full page readable printouts * browniemanuals.com ~ Brownie camera manuals in PDF format. 600dpi full page readable printouts * Kodak Classics by Mischa Koning ~ A site with manuals, interesting historical background information and information and pictures on nearly 500 Classic Kodak cameras. * Kodak's film numbers - worldwide standards * Kodak page at Collection G. Even's site Category: Camera makers Category: Lens makers Category: Film makers * Category: USA